Premonition Of Annoyance
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: Annoying the cast will be one of the most enjoyable hobbies ever for the twins....
1. Chapter 1

Premonition of Annoyance

A/N: Hey, this happened 10 years into the future

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did, Wolfram would be a girl and Conrad and Julia would already be married. Also, I got the ideas from 'Unproven Ways to Annoy the KKM cast' by ForgottenLuminescence. Better read it first before reading this one. Warning: You might fall off your chairs if you don't restrain yourselves from laughing out too loud…

"Are you sure it's okay?" Lady Celi asked her 7-year old daughter. "Don't worry, hahaue. I'll be fine. And, I'm eager to meet my brothers." When Lady Celi walked away, she smirked. "And, I'm going to turn their worlds upside-down".  
~''~

Wolfram was the last to arrive in Gwendal's office. He spoke to reveal his presence. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about, Anuie?". Gwendal talked, without raising his head. "Hahaue has sent us a letter. And, it said that she would be visiting but has to leave right away because of Spitzberg Domain's current situation. She asked us to take care of a little kid." Wolfram tilted his head, confused. "So, what's the problem?". Conrart was the one who answered. "Hahaue didn't say if the kid was girl or boy."Yuri lowered his head. "I think the kid's a girl. You guys wondering? Because the only offspring that Cheri-sama should have after MY Wolfram will be a girl." ~Jaws drop and Wolfram blushed~

~"~

A/N: O…kay, I think Wolfram will be the first to meet 'the kid' and he'll get pissed.


	2. The 1st Mistake : Boy Or Girl?

**a/n: Okay, this is the first story I updated for a loooong time. Also, Sincerely Harmless, who anonymously reviewed 'Cash Box', the chapter where the revelation of her name is here….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. I f I did, there would already be a 4****th**** season. Whadya think?**

1st mistake: Boy or Girl?

In a carriage…

A young girl was looking out from the window to the open space that she was passing by. She smirked when Blood Pledge Castle's peaks came into view. She turned to her companion AKA creepily & utterly annoying bodyguard/stalker. "Hiroki-san?". The said man raised hi head from the book he was reading. "Doushite, ojou-sama?". "Stop the carriage.".

"Demo… Cheri-sama". The blonde girl knocked him out by punching the back of his neck with the heel of her hand. She then jumped out of the carriage.

~lloll~ A few minutes after, BPC ~lloll~

"Soldiers, this carriage is empty!!".  
Yuuri heard a familiar voice while climbing down the stairs. "Doushite, Gisela?". Gisela turned to him. "Ano… Heika, we have a small problem; little kid is missing."

"NANI??!!!"

~lloll~ In town ~lloll~

Wolfram and Conrart were in town (in disguise) checking if everything was alright and it was going quite well… until a long-haired and blonde kid with violet glasses pulled Conrart's sleeve. "Hey mister, are you dating? Is she your girlfriend? You look good together".

Wolfram stopped dead in his tracks. 'How dare this boy pair me up with my brother?!' he thought. The kid saw flames dancing in his eyes and realized that messing with Wolfram was a bad idea. The kid turned around and ran the other way.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" he yelled while trying to catch up. 'Damn. This kid is fast.'. "Chotto matte, Wolfram." Conrart chased his brother.

After a few minutes, Conrart found his brother & the kid in an open field near town. He kid was struggling against Wolfram for he was gripping the kid's elbow.

"Wolfram, let go…."

"Demo anuie…. OWW!!!"

Wolfram landed on his butt after the kid kicked his you-know-what.

"From where the hell are you?!"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?! Your actions are so brutal that it doesn't fit your ladylike body!" [1]

"FYI, little boy, I'm a boy and not a female!!"

"I SINCERELY apologize, mister but I myself am a girl. You got your expectations of me wrong."

"What?!"

"This IS the exact reason why I hate nobles!! Augh!!!" she stomped away, leaving the two men dumbfounded.

~lloll~ Later on ~lloll~

Yuuri, the three brothers and Celi were waiting for the carriage when Celi spoke up: "Actually, her twin sister also came along. Isn't it nice to have girls here? Especially wjen Greta-chan is away. Don't you think?" Gwendal mentally groaned at the mention of girls for Anissina will treat them, the boys badly. A blue carriage with a cross symbol (flag) came into the castle grounds. Celi squealed as two young girls alighted their ride. "Well, girls, introduce yourselves."

Wolfram looked at the crimson-eyed girl before them. The scene a while ago popped into his head. "YOU?!!"

"Watashi wa Ilyasviel von Einzbern. This is my twin sister, Mifuelle von Einzbern. She always has either a tiara or a headband in her hair. I DON'T. Never interchange us."

"Or else." Mifuelle sneered.

~lloll~ In Yuuri's room, night ~lloll~

"Yuuri, do you think those girls are annoying?"

"Not so much." 'Actually, yes. More people to intrude our time.'

Yuuri sighed then joined his fiancé in bed.

**a/n:Okay, first one up:  
~ Stand in front of Wolfram and stare. When he asks, say your trying to figure out if he's a guy or a girl.**

**Yuuri loves Wolfram but, doesn't have enough guts to tell it…even to himself.**

**Warning: The third chapter will be short since I wasn't able to organize the space in my notebook. The truth is, I'm already writing the 8****th**** chapter but, due to the noise created by the boys outside our house, I can't write properly.**

**Please R & R. Ja Ne!!!**

**XOXO Ilyasviel16 **


End file.
